


Space Mountain

by Deviousness_Carter



Category: Spaced
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviousness_Carter/pseuds/Deviousness_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One witness to Mike's breakdown doesn't mind so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Mountain

Pierre was having an amazing day.

There were rides, yummy food, and his dad didn't leave for work at all. He even met Goofy, which was really cool. He would be sad when today ended.

He wouldn't be sad when this line was over, though. The lines here were _really_ long. You could get old waiting. Pierre knew because there was an old guy in the line, wearing funny clothes. He looked like a plastic soldier like Pierre's uncle had given him, except soldiers shouldn't be fat.

The fat man spoke English, so Pierre couldn't understand. He seemed angry --probably because of the super long line for Space Mountain-- and he kept yelling and making big motions with his hands. Pierre just nodded along.

Soon, more funnily-dressed men came and jumped on the guy, yelling English and waving guns. Pierre stood and watched wide-eyed as they dragged the man off, still shouting as mothers and fathers grabbed their kids. Pierre's dad was getting popcorn, so no one grabbed him, but he didn't mind. All the other kids got pulled away, so he could move up the line and get to the front sooner.

It was still a really good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Morelenmir and I made a deal to trade 200 words of fic. I asked for Lestrade in space. She asked for Spaced.
> 
> *Changed title. I wrote via phone and couldn't remember which of the mountains Mike was caught on. Fixed now. XD


End file.
